theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora's Team
Sora's Team is an ultimate team with numerous of heroes and allies. Sora joins together many of his friends together to defeat Master Xehanort's team from taking over all the worlds. Founders *Sora *Riku *Goofy *Donald Duck *Mickey Mouse *Kairi *Lea Members Original Kingdom Hearts characters Sora KHII.png|Sora Riku KHII.png|Riku Kairi KHII.png|Kairi AQUA1.png|Aqua Terra.png|Terra 171px-Ventus KHBBS.png|Ventus Lea KH3D.png|Lea Xion Keyblade Days.png|Xion Namine KHII.png|Naminé Pence.png|Pence Hayner.png|Hayner Olette.png|Olette Roxas KHHD.png|Roxas Mickey and Friends Mickeymouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Donald-Duck-30.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy.jpg|Goofy Pluto.jpg|Pluto Oswald.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Chip_KHII.png|Chip Dale_KHII.png|Chip n' Dale Dewey_KHBBS.png|Dewy Huey_KHBBS.png|Huey Louie_KHBBS.png|Louie Scrooge.jpg|Scrooge Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Snow White.png|Snow White Doc BBS.png|Doc Happy BBS.png|Happy Grumpy BBS.png|Grumpy Sleepy.png|Sleepy Sneezy BBS.png|Sneezy Dopey BBS.png|Dopey Pinocchio characters KH_Pinocchio_(Puppet).png|Pinocchio Jiminy_Cricket_KH3D.png|Jiminy Cricket Blue_Fairy_KH3D.png|Blue Fairy Geppetto_KH.png|Geppetto Disney_figaro.jpg|Figaro Fantasia characters Yensid_BBS.png|Yen Sid Magic_Broom_KH3D.png|Magic Brooms Iris.jpg|Iris Centaurettes.jpg|Centaurettes Melinda_Fantasia.jpg|Melinda Brudus.jpg|Brudus Dumbo characters Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo Timothy_Mouse_Dumbo.gif|Timothy Q. Mouse Crows,_Dumbo.png|Crows Bambi characters Bambi_KH.png|Bambi Faline.jpg|Faline Thumper_Bambi.gif|Thumper Flower_Skunk.gif|Flower Cinderella characters Cinderella (Dressed).png|Cinderella Fairy_Godmother_KHBBS.png|Fairy Godmother Prince_Charming_BBS.png|Prince Charming Jaq.png|Jaq gus.jpg|Gus Mary.jpg|Mary Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Fighters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Living characters Category:Dead Fantasy characters Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Ever After High characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Classic characters Category:C-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Disney Pixar characters Alice in Wonderland Alice_KHREC.png|Alice Cheshire_Cat_KHREC.png|Cheshire Cat Mad_hatter_disney.png|Mad Hatter March_Hare.jpg|March Hare Dormouse.jpg|Dormouse Peter Pan characters Peter_Pan_Kingdom_Hearts.png|Peter Pan Tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell Wendy_KH.png|Wendy Darling Slightly_Cubby.png|Slightly and Cubby Twins_Peterpan.jpg|Twins Nibs.jpg|Nibs Toodles_(Peter_Pan).jpg|Tootles Michael Darling.png|Michael Darling John Darling.jpg|John Darling Sleeping Beauty characters Aurora.png|Princess Aurora Prince_Philip_KHBBS.png|Prince Phillip Flora_KHBBS.png|Flora Fauna_KHBBS.png|Fauna Merryweather_KHBBS.png|Merryweather Beauty and the Beast characters Belle.png|Belle Beast_KH.png|Beast Lumiere.jpg|Lumière Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs._potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip_(Teacup)_KHII.png|Chip Potts Fifi_disney.jpg|Fifi 101 Dalmatians characters Pongo.jpeg|Pongo Perdita.jpeg|Perdita DalmatianPuppies.jpg|Dalmatian Puppies Anita_Radcliff.jpg|Anita Radcliffe Roger_Radcliffe.jpg|Roger Radcliffe Nanny.jpg|Nanny Horace_jasper_disney.jpeg|Jasper and Horace Badun The Sword in the Stone characters Arthur_Pendragon.jpg|Arthur Pendragon Merlin_BBS.png|Merlin Archimedes.jpg|Archimedes Winnie the Pooh characters Winnie_the_Pooh_KHII.png|Winnie the Pooh Tigger_KHII.png|Tigger Rabbit_KHII.png|Rabbit Piglet_KHHD.png|Piglet Eeyore_KHII.png|Eeyore Roo_KHII.png|Roo Kanga_KHII.png|Kanga Gopher_KHII.png|Gopher Owl_KH.png|Owl Christopher_Robin.png|Christopher Robin Tron characters Sam_Flynn_KH.png|Sam Flynn Quorra_KH.png|Quorra KH-Rinzler_3D.png|Rinzler Beck_Tron.png|Beck Mara_Ron.png|Mara Zed_Tron.png|Zed Able.png|Able The Little Mermaid characters Ariel_KHII.PNG|Ariel Sebastian_KH.png|Sebastian Flounder_KH.png|Flounder King_Triton_KH.png|King Triton Prince_Eric_KH2.png|Prince Eric Melody.png|Melody Aquata.png|Aquata Andrina.PNG|Andrina Attina.jpg|Attina Arista.png|Arista Adella.jpg|Adella Alana.jpg|Alana Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle Urchin.jpg|Urchin Aladdin characters Aladdin_KH.png|Aladdin Jasmine KH.png|Princess Jasmine Genie_KH.png|Genie Abu.jpeg|Abu Carpet_KH.png|Magic Carpet Iago_KH.png|Iago Sultan.jpg|The Sultan Eden.jpg|Eden Dhandi.jpg|Dhandi Sadira_(Aladdin).jpg|Sadira The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Jack_Skellington_KH.png|Jack Skellington 120px-Sally_KHII.png|Sally F. Skellington Dr._Finklestein_KH.png|Dr. Finklestein Zero_KH.png|Zero Lock_(KH).png|Lock Shock_(KH).png|Shock Barrel_(KH).png|Barrel The_Mayor_KHII.png|The Mayor Santa_Claus_KHII.png|Santa Claus The Black Cauldron characters Taran.png|Taran Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Dallben.jpg|Dallben Gurgi.png|Gurgi Hen Wen.PNG|Hen Wen Fflewddur Fflam.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Quasimodo_KH.png|Quasimodo Esmeralda_KH3D.png|Esmeralda Captain_Phoebus_KHDDD.png|Phoebus Victor_KH.png|Victor Hugo_KH.png|Hugo Laverne_KH.png|Laverne Achilles.PNG|Achilles Djali.png|Djali Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr Madellaine.jpg|Madellaine Hercules characters Hercules_KH.png|Hercules Phil_KH.png|Philoctetes Megara_KH.png|Megara 391px-Pegasus_KHII.png|Pegasus Icarus.jpg|Icarus Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra Medusa.jpg|Medusa Zeus.jpg|Zeus Hera.jpg|Hera Afrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Artemis.jpg|Artemis Apollo.jpg|Apollo Ares.jpg|Ares Athena.jpg|Athena Morfeu.jpg|Morpheus Hefestous.jpg|Hephaestus Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon Muses.jpg|Muses Hermes.jpg|Hermes Dionysus.jpg|Dionysus Hestia.jpg|Hestia Electra.jpg|Electra Tempest.jpg|Tempest Galatea.PNG|Galatea Mulan characters Mulan_KHII.png|Fa Mulan Li_Shang_KHII.png|Li Shang Mushu_KH.png|Mushu Cri-kee_disney.png|Cri-Kee Yao_KHII.png|Yao Chien_Po_KHII.png|Chien-Po 233px-Ling_KHII.png|Ling Su,_ting_ting,_&_mei.jpg|Ting-Ting, Sue, and Mei Tarzan characters Tarzan_KH.png|Tarzan Jane_Porter_KH.png|Jane Porter Terk_KH.png|Terk Tantor_Disney.gif|Tantor Archimedes Q. Porter.gif|Archimedes Q. Porter Greenly, Hazel, and Eleanor.png|Greenly, Hazel, and Eleanor Pirates of the Carribean characters Jack_Sparrow_KHII.png|Jack Sparrow William_Turner_KHII.png|Will Turner Elizabeth_Swann_KHII.png|Elizabeth Swann Gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs Chicken Little characters Chicken Little KH.png|Chicken Little Fish-out-of-Water.jpeg|Fish Out of Water Abby_MAllard.jpg|Abby Mallard Runt_Of_The_Litter.jpg|Runt Frozen characters Princess Anna.jpg|Anna Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff Elsa the Snow Queen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen Olaf.jpg|Olaf Sven.png|Sven The Lion King characters Simba_KH.png|Simba Nala_KH.png|Nala Timon_KH.png|Timon Pumbaa_KH.png|Pumbaa Rafiki_KH.png|Rafiki Kiara.jpg|Kiara Kovu.jpg|Kovu Zazu.png|Zazu The Princess and the Frog characters Tiana.jpg|Tiana Prince Naveen.jpg|Prince Naveen Louis.jpg|Louis Tangled characters Wreck-It Ralph characters Pocahontas characters Star Wars characters The Aristocats characters Ratatouille characters Robin Hood characters Monsters Inc. characters Toy Story characters A Bugs Life characters Cars characters Planes characters Disney's Brave characters Finding Nemo characters Up characters The Good Dinosaur characters Inside Out characters Brother Bear characters Atlantis characters Meet the Robinsons characters Oliver & Company characters The Brave Little Toaster characters Lady and the Tramp characters Who Framed Roger Rabbit characters Muppets Frankenweenie characters W.I.T.C.H. characters Marvel characters Justice League characters StaticShock chracters Teen Titans characters Young Justice characters The Lone Ranger characters Fish Hooks characters Super Robat Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! characters Haunted Mansion characters Monster High characters Profile art - Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf Lagoona Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue Profile art - Ghoulia Yelps.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps Profile art - Cleo de Nile attention.jpg|Cleo De Nile Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|Abbey Bominable Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist Profile art - Deuce Gorgon.jpg|Deuce Gorgon Clawd Wolf.jpg|Clawd Wolf Profile art - Howleen Wolf hooded.jpg|Howleen Wolf Profile art - Hoodude Voodoo.jpg|Hoodude Voodoo Profile art - Heath Burns.jpg|Heath Burns Profile art - Toralei Stripe.jpg|Toralei Stripe Profile art - Purrsephone and Meowlody.jpg|Purrsephone and Meowlody Gil Webber.jpg|Gillington "Gil" Webber Profile art - Jackson Jekyll.jpg|Jackson Jekyll Profile art - Holt Hyde.jpg|Holt Hyde Profile art - Robecca Steam.jpg|Robecca Steam Profile art - Rochelle Goyle.jpg|Rochelle Goyle Profile art - Venus McFlytrap.jpg|Venus McFlytrap Catty Noir1.jpg|Catty Noir Profile art - C.A. Cupid.jpg|C.A. Cupid Profile art - Scarah Screams.jpg|Scarah Screams Operetta-Daughter-of-the-phanton-of-the-Opera-monster-high-25387035-390-609.jpg|Operetta Profile art - Invisi Billy.jpg|Invisi Billy Mannytaur.jpg|Manny Taur Garrott DuRoque.jpg|Garrott DuRoque Grimmily.jpg|Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Profile art - Skelita Calaveras.png|Skelita Calaveras Profile art - Jinafire Long.png|Jinafire Long Catrine DeMew.jpg|Catrine DeMew Boo lu cerone.png|BOO-Lu Cerone Jane Boolittle.png|Jane Boolittle Viperine Gorgon.png|Viperine Gorgon Honey Swamp.png|Honey Swamp Clawdia Wolf.png|Clawdia Wolf Profile art - Twyla.png|Twyla Profile art - Gigi Grant.png|Gigi Grant Elissabat.png|Elissabat Wydona Spider.png|Wydowna Spider Slow Moe.jpg|Slow Moe Headmisstress Bloodgood.jpeg|Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Ever After High characters Apple White.jpg|Apple White Raven Queen.png|Raven Queen Briar Beauty.jpg|Briar Beauty Madeline Hatter.jpg|Madeline Hatter Cerise Hood.png|Cerise Hood Ashlynn Ella.png|Ashlynn Ella Hunter Huntsman.png|Hunter Huntsman Website - Blondie Lockes.png|Blondie Lockes Kitty Chesire.jpg|Kitty Chesire Lizzie-Hearts.png|Lizzie Hearts Cedar Wood.jpg|Cedar Wood Duchess Swan.jpg|Duchess Swan Sparrow Hood.jpg|Sparrow Hood Daring Charming.jpg|Daring Charming Hocus Pocus characters Wander Over Yonder characters Pepper Ann characters Kilala Princess characters Wizards of Waverly Place characters Suite Life characters Cory in the House characters That's So Raven characters Hannah Montanna characters American Dragon: Jake Long characters Motorcity characters The World Ends With You characters Johnny Test characters Phineas and Ferb characters Gravity Falls characters Kim Possible characters Sofia the First characters Sofia the first.png|Sofia the First Oona1.png|Oona Cora.png|Cora Princess Amber.png|Princess Amber Prince James.png|Prince James Lucinda1.png|Lucinda Clover.jpg|Clover Crackle.png|Crackle Princess Cleo.png|Princess Clio Princess Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard Ruby Hanshaw.png|Ruby Hanshaw Jade Chen.png|Jade Princess Vivian.PNG|Princess Vivian Princess Arsinoe.png|Princess Arsinoe Princess Penelope.png|Princess Penelope Prince Frederick.png|Prince Frederick Princess Matilda.png|Princess Matilda Princess Mae.png|Princess Mae Prince Jin.jpg|Prince Jin Princes Jun.jpg|Princess Jun Prince Zandar.png|Prince Zandar Princess Leena.jpg|Princess Leena Princess Maya.jpg|Princess Maya Prince Khalid.jpg|Prince Khalid Recess characters Proud Family characters Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Kick Buttowski Lilo and Stitch characters Final Fanasy characters Dead or Alive characters Ayane Render.png|Ayane Hayate.png|Hayate Helena Render.png|Helena Douglas Hitomi Render.png|Hitomi Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi Tina Armstrong.png|Tina Armstrong Kokoro.png|Kokoro Momiji.png|Momiji Leifang.png|Leifang Lisa Hamilton.png|Lisa Hamilton Mila.png|Mila Jann Lee.png|Jann Lee Ein.png|Ein Eliot.png|Eliot Bayman.png|Bayman Jacky Bryant.png|Jacky Bryant Brad Wong.png|Brad Wong Gen Fu.png|Gen Fu Megaman characters Adventure Time characters Regular Show characters Steven Universe characters Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Garnet.png|Garnet Amethyst.png|Amethyst Pearl.png|Pearl Connie.png|Connie Peedee Fryman.png|Peedee Fryman Onion.PNG|Onion Jamie_SU.png|Jamie Lars.png|Lars Sadie_Steven.png|Sadie Greg_Universe.png|Greg Universe The Amazing World of Gumball characters The Powerpuff Girls characters Chowder characters Dexter's Laboratory characters Ed, Edd, n' Eddy characters Courage the Cowardly Dog characters Cow & Chicken characters Treasure Planet characters The Fairly Odd Parents Jimmy Neutron characters Digimon characters Digimon Fanboy and Chum Chum characters Madagascar characters Barnyard characters Xiaolin Showdown characters The Smurfs characters The Jetsons characters The Flinstones characters Yogi Bear and Friends characters Tom and Jerry characters Bratzillas characters Bratz characters Winx Club characters Bloom sirenix by costantstyle-d5sk4ee.png|Bloom Stella sirenix.png|Stella Techna.png|Tecna Flora sirenix.png|Flora Musa sirenix.png|Musa Daphne trendy.png|Daphne Roxy.png|Roxy Mirta.png|Mirta Kiko2.jpg|Kiko Sky.jpg|Sky BrandonNick.png|Brandon Timmy.png|Timmy NewHelia.jpg|Helia Riven.jpg|Riven Nabu.jpg|Nabu Fairy Tail characters Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster Lucy Anime.png|Lucy Heartfilia Happy.png|Happy Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet Gajeel Redfox.png|Gajeel Redfox Juvia Lockser.png|Juvia Lockser Wendy Marvell.png|Wendy Marvell Carla.png|Carla Pantherlily.png|Pantherlily Elfman Strauss.png|Elfman Strauss Mirajane Strauss.jpg|Mirajane Strauss Lisanna.jpg|Lisanna Strauss Alzack Connel.png|Alzack Connell Bisca Connel.PNG|Bisca Connell Asuka Connel.png|Asuka Connell Cana Alberona.jpg|Cana Alberona Gildarts Clive.png|Gildarts Clive Mystogan.jpg|Mystogan Laxus Dreyar.png|Laxus Dreyar Evergreen.jpg|Evergreen Bickslow.jpg|Bickslow Freed Justine.png|Freed Justine Levy.jpg|Levy McGarden Romeo Conbolt.png|Romeo Conbolt Jet.PNG|Jet Droy.png|Droy Laki.PNG|Laki Olietta Ichiya.jpg|Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Ren Akatsuki.png|Ren Akatsuki Hibiki Lates.jpg|Hibiki Lates Eve Term.png|Eve Tearm Jenny Realight.png|Jenny Realight Nichya.jpg|Nichiya Araña Webb.png|Araña Webb Millianna.png|Millianna Beth Vanderwood.png|Beth Vanderwood Kagura Mikazuchi.png|Kagura Mikazuchi Sting Eucliff.png|Sting Eucliff Lector.PNG|Lector Rogue Cheney.png|Rogue Cheney Frosch.png|Frosch Yukino Aguria.png|Yukino Aguria Ultear.png|Ultear Milkovich Meredy.png|Meredy Jellal Fernandes.png|Jellal Fernandes Flare Corona.png|Flare Corona Lyon Vastia.jpg|Lyon Vastia Sherry Blendy.png|Sherry Blendy Toby Horhorta.png|Toby Horhorta Chelia Blendy.png|Chelia Blendy Soul Eater characters Rosario + Vampire characters Bleach characters Girls Bravo characters Princess Jellyfish characters My Bride is a Mermaid characters Ben 10 characters Black Butler characters BlazBlue characters Soul Calibur characters Generator Rex The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack characters D. Gray-man characters Mortal Kombat characters Jem and the Holograms characters Danny Phantom characters Looney Tunes characters Animaniacs characters Strawberry Shortcake characters Castlevania characters Megami Tensei characters The Simpsons characters Family Guy characters Total Drama characters Stoked characters 6Teen characters Dr. Seuss characters The Rugrats characters Pokemon characters Pokemon Mario characters Game & Watch characters TMNT characters Earthbound characters Shrek characters Over the Hedge characters Shark Tale characters Bee Movie characters Antz characters The Prince of Egypt characters El Dorado characters Ouran High School Host Club characters Gundam characters Code Geass characters Spongebob Squarepants characters Pretty Cure characters Sailor Moon characters Sonic characters Touhou Project characters Queen's Blade characters Aselia characters The Legend of Zelda characters Ghost in the Shell characters Code Lyoko characters Victorious characters iCarly characters My Gym Partners a Monkey characters The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy characters Camp Lazlo characters PuellaMagi characters Scooby-Doo characters Yogi Bear characters Wild Thornberry's characters Snafu characters Hey Arnold! characters T.U.F.F. Puppy characters Foster's Home For Imaginary characters Totally Spies characters Tenchi Muyo! charatcers Futurama characters High School of the Dead Clanned characters Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni characters Fullmetal Alchemist characters My Little Pony characters Hellsing characters Elfen Lied characters RWBY characters Dangan Ronpa Spectrobes characters Brothers Conflict characters Magi characters Aikatsu characters Metroid characters Kirby characters Ice Climbers characters Star Fox characters Metal Gear characters Fire Emblem characters Donkey Kong characters Mega Man characters Kid Icarus characters Animal Crossing characters El Tigre characters Z/X TCG characters Dragon Ball Z characters Magical Warfare characters Other characters The Lonesome Ghostst.png|The Lonesome Ghosts Jane the Killer.jpg|Jane the Killer Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel Willie the Giant.gif|Willie the Giant Wii Fit Trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Fighters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Living characters Category:Dead Fantasy characters Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Ever After High characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Classic characters Category:C-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Disney Pixar characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Fashion characters Category:Fanboy and Chum Chum characters Category:Regular Show characters Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Steven Universe characters